Aeris Lavellan
"Well, shit." - Aeris Lavellan to Varric Tethras Inquisitor Aeris Lavellan, known to most as the "Herald of Andraste" and "Reese" to friends, was a Dalish rogue, born in 9:18 Dragon. He later became the leader of the Inquisition of New, swearing to close the Breach and bring peace to Thedas. Overview Physical Appearance Aeris has short, pearl white hair, golden eyes, and tan skin. He has two earrings on his right ear, as well as golden Mythal's vallaslin on his cheeks. He has a large scar on his back where the rest of his vallaslin resides. He is 6'0" tall, has a slender yet muscular build, and refuses to wear shoes unless absolutely necessary. Years later, Aeris develops a scar on his right jawline and loses part of his left ear after the Exalted Council. Personality Aeris is a kind, compassionate man. He is never one to judge, more patient than most others, and might be overbearingly friendly at times. Although, he does make awful jokes and sarcastic remarks sometimes. 'Talents and Skills' Aeris is a trained assassin and the lead hunter of Clan Lavellan. Whether it be daggers, swords, or bows, he can make anything work in battle. Ironically, he does not enjoy killing - let alone hurting any living thing; both his greatest strength and weakness. His personal talents are dancing and painting. Aeris is quite skilled at both, but prefers to dance alone when no one can see him. His favorite location to dance is in serene areas; now he dances in the Skyhold gardens during the night. Biography History T'he Inquisitor is an elf of unknown origin prior to being adopted into clan Lavellan. He was found in the Free Marches at the age of four and has no recollection of his past. '''A'eris is a self-taught dual weaponist and hunted for Clan Lavellan since his adoption. His first hunt was when he was around six years of age and his talent grew until he became head hunter of the clan. Though he had remarkable talent for athletics, he was an avid reader and adored to learn. He made a name for himself as the kindhearted, intelligent boy, making his new family grow to love him as a son and brother. Aeris was sent to record history of the Mage and Templar war at the Conclave by Keeper Deshanna. However, nothing could prepare him for what would come next. '''Pre Clan Lavellan Aeris is the son of two city elves, Myrin (Antivan) and Leana (Orlesian) who lived in the Starkhaven alienage. They were young when they had Aeris (both around 22 years old) and didn't plan on having any kids at all. But they wanted to at least try to raise him. Except they were not ready at all. Which then led to the first four years of his life, which weren't good at all. Aeris wasn't allowed to do much. He was mentally and physically hurt. He was rarely referred to by his birth name, Adrian; only names they wanted to call him. One day, they couldn't take being parents anymore and left him in the mountains, near some Elven ruins. He was there alone a couple of days until Clan Lavellan stumbled across him. They probably wouldn't have found him if he hadn't been in that particular spot. They adopted him and named him Aeris. Of course, he was only four years old at the time, so he doesn't remember much, but still has some blurry images of his parents' faces and some bad memories (that he blames himself for). In-game In Hushed Whispers: Mages allied. In Your Heart Shall Burn: Declared for order. Here Lies the Abyss: Grey Wardens rebuilt, Stroud sacrificed. Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts: Celene, Briala and Gaspard united and rule together. Friends with: Dorian, Blackwall, Cassandra, Iron Bull, Cole, Solas, Varric, and Vivienne Companions: Blackwall left prison as Rainer and not a Grey Warden, Cassandra found book of secrets and rebuilt Seekers, Sera blackmailed Harmond, Dorian reconciled with his father, Iron Bull saved Chargers qunari alliance, helped Vivienne try to save Duke Bastien, Cole turned more human, helped Solas free his friend Advisors: Told Cullen not to use lyrium, did favors for Du Paraquettes, Leliana inspired softened, Samson's armor destroyed. Judgements at Skyhold: Mainly recruited, execution of Livius Erimond. What Pride Had Wrought: Respected temple tradition, allied with Guardians, drank from the well. Doom Upon All the World: Leliana is Divine. Trespasser: Became a Red Jenny and remained at Sera's side, aims to persuade and redeem Solas. Post-game The year of 9:46 Dragon, Aeris and Sera surprise Dorian at his family's summer home in Tevinter. The three of them spend days together catching up and glued to one another's side. Days turn into weeks before the Red Jennies have to leave but unable to wait any longer, Dorian proposes to Aeris before their departure. Without a doubt, Aeris says yes. In the following years to come, Dorian and Aeris adopt an elven girl whom they name "Anastasia." Relationships Dorian One of Aeris' final companions, whom he met after stumbling into the Redcliffe Chantry searching for Felix. Despite being from two severely different backgrounds, stereo-typically pitted against each other as sworn enemies, Aeris and Dorian hit it off right when the Herald closed the rift in the middle of the room. Instantaneously they began making jokes and laughed at each other's sarcastic remarks. A Tevinter mage and a Dalish elf becoming best friends the second they meet was unheard of but this meeting should go down in the history books. Aeris wasn't exactly sure when he truly fell for Dorian, though he knew that romantic feelings were there when he saw Dorian in pain after meeting his father. Since the moment he saw his dear friend tear up, Aeris wanted nothing more than to protect his smile, even if Dorian did not return his feelings. As luck would have it, Dorian also developed feelings for him over time - and took the initiative to get their awkward pining to grow into something more. Although Aeris is quite reckless, Dorian is always there to keep an eye on his lover - and the same holds true vice versa. Varric One of Aeris' first and possibly closest friend in the Inquisition. The elf and dwarf both having a good sense of humor as well as relaxed personalities, really made their trust for one another skyrocket. Their favorite pastimes are playing Wicked Grace, having drinks with the rest of the Inner Circle and writing Varric's new novel "Well shit, there is a hole in the sky." Both of them are overly protective of each other; Mess with one brother, you'll hear from the other. Sera Surprisingly accepting of Sera's dislike of "elfy" things, Aeris and the Red Jenny got along from the start, especially when she stole the Orlesian's breeches. Though their views on some things can clash, they always work past it, and Aeris is happy to have a sister like Sera. Aeris and Sera make the best chocolate chip cookies in Thedas. Sera might throw them off her roof while Aeris has to apologize for her behavior, however. Cassandra Despite their unfortunate meeting, Aeris was understanding of her views and why Cassandra was quite skeptical of him. Being the only survivor of thousands and having a green, glowing mark on your hand that you couldn't explain the origin of does make you seem like a bad guy. However, Aeris' cooperation and dedication to helping the people close the Breach drastically and quickly made Cassandra's opinion of him change. Cassandra soon comes to see Aeris as a little brother, and Aeris Cassandra as his older sister. Aeris loves to talk about everything that she enjoys to make her happy but is genuinely curious to figure out what the appeal is in her bad taste in literature. He'll always surprise her with her favorite books and treats, becoming closer and closer, to the point Cassandra lets him and only him call her "Cass." Iron Bull Aeris' first opinion on Bull was "Wow, that's a big man." And the only thing that changed was "Wow, that's my big friend!" Bull and Aeris hit it off right from the moment Aeris took down some Venatori agents on the Storm Coast, just to talk to Bull about hiring The Chargers. Bull was rather impressed at his agility and tactics. He gained even more respect for the Herald when he told him to call the retreat for The Chargers. "They're your men, nothing should mean more to you than them." A loss for words, however there was nothing but gratefulness that would come from Bull. Ever since Aeris hired them while they were in Haven, Bull and him would drink, laugh, and tell stories from their pasts. It never changed even after the Exalted Council, Aeris was still the heavy weight drinker, strong, and sweet elf that Bull became best of friends with. Solas One of Aeris' first friends, and even if their views don't always exactly line up, he would always come to Solas for advice and questions. The two became close, inseparable even. You could always find them in the rotunda telling stories, painting on the walls, always with smiles on their faces. Aeris never had a father or a mother-- but whenever someone asked him about his family, Solas would appear when he tried to imagine what his father would be like. He felt lucky to have Solas when no one would fill the empty space in his life, a parent, a father. And Solas finally felt what it was like to have someone close to him in thousands of years, a friend, a son. When Aeris found out the truth, it didn't faze him. He only swore to prove Solas wrong and bring him home with him. Solas wants nothing more to be proven wrong once again by the boy he could call his closest, and dearest friend. Vivienne Only a bit unnerved yet severely amazed at their first meeting when Madame De Fer froze a rude man in his place with actual ice, Aeris knew she was a strong, talented woman. He was glad that Vivienne wanted to join the Inquisition and without hesitation, accepted her with open arms. Aeris always knew that Vivienne was a kind woman despite her hard outside. When she requested help from the Inquisitor to get a wyvern's heart, he asked no questions, which surprised her yet made her grateful. Even though they failed to save Duke Bastion, they grew closer and closer, to the point where Aeris would call Vivienne, "Viv," and a couple of times by accident, "Mom." An unlikely pair, but they would never change each other, no matter what. Blackwall Aeris thought Blackwall was an honorable man when they first exchanged their hellos in The Hinterlands. However, he could tell Blackwall was always hiding something dark, always trying to make whatever is was right again. The burden that only Aeris could see made him do whatever he could to help the Warden atone for whatever haunted him. Aeris would always listen to what Blackwall had to say, valued his opinion, but would never ask him to voice what he thought if it made him uncomfortable. Blackwall became close to Aeris, especially when the elf would go extreme lengths to make him happy despite not knowing what he really was. When Blackwall proved to be Rainier instead of the Warden, Aeris didn't hesitate to free him of the ghosts of his past. He told Thom to live and atone, live as the Thom Rainier who helps people, and start anew as the man he always wanted to be. Thom swore his sword to the Inquisition, to Aeris Lavellan. Cole Meeting the spirit was quite odd, as he banged his fists at the gates of Haven while a self proclaimed god was about to set fire to the base. "He's angry that you took his mages." Well yes, that was a given but Aeris still rushed him past the doors and quickly shut them along with Cullen. After reaching Skyhold, he began his daily talks with Cole, trying to understand what he sees, what he hears, and what he feels. Aeris could only understand only some of what Cole described, what he was, or what he was trying to achieve by his way of helping people. He helped every way he could to make Cole feel something other than other people's pain. With Varric's assistance, they helped Cole become more human, able to feel happiness and relief. Aeris and Cole see one another as brothers, they both would do anything to make each other happy. Cullen Aeris first met Cullen briefly in Kirkwall when he was around 14 years old. Their meeting was quick as he was told to not linger close any templars. All those years later, he brushed past Cullen again quickly to get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. After going forth as the Herald of Andraste and meeting with his new advisers, he got to talk to Cullen in depth for the first time. Cullen, to his surprise, remembered him from that one afternoon in Kirkwall. "It's rare to see some one with golden eyes, as well as a City elf with no shoes." Fair enough, even if Cullen said that so bluntly that it made Aeris a little bashful. The two got along quite well, really easily too, that they became close friends in a short amount of time. Aeris and Cullen always want each other's opinions on everything, whether it be about politics or what it is they're having for supper that night. Aeris helped Cullen get over his lyrium addiction and even helped Cullen start a rehabilitation for ex-templars suffering from what Cullen was going through. Josephine The second Josie greeted Aeris in elven, Aeris felt at home with her. He values her friendship and happiness more than anything. The both of them being overly friendly and accepting made them utterly inseparable since they first met. They always take the peaceful option together. If not with Dorian and Solas, Aeris is probably on his terrace, talking about Josie's day. They call one another "Josie," and "Reesie," like those are their actual names. Almost kind of gross how great friends they are. Leliana Aeris remembers the stories of the great Nightingale, one of the Hero of Fereldan's closest and dearest friends. He never thought he would actually meet her. Nor that she was not the same in the stories he admired. It was sad to see that this strong, amazing woman who would always put others before herself changed over the years to a cutthroat, ruthless spymaster. He knew that he had to show her that things could go back to the way it used to be for Leliana, for her to be the person she truly is. Aeris would spend his short free times talking with Leliana, listen to her stories and her songs, and whenever even the slightest smile appeared on her face, he knew she was still in there begging to be free. He knew it whenever she talked about King Alistair, the assassin Zevran and her best friend the Hero of Fereldan, Aslyn Mahariel. Slowly she cracked open her strong outside with Aeris' help. Aeris asked Leliana to run for Divine, and in her true state, she agreed. In 9:44 Dragon, Leliana held the Exalted Council after 2 years of trying to make everything easier on her dear friend, Reese. Scout Harding Aeris' litte, big sister. He'll tell everyone and any one about how his best scout is Lace Harding. Harding is always embarrassed at how proud he is of her, but wouldn't have him any other way. Gabriel Lavellan AU '''Aeris' adoptive father, found Aeris eating dirt outside elven ruins in the Free Marches when Aeris was four years old. "Damn, I have to son him up." And Gabe did. In Thedas Unsolved, Aeris cheers on his dad and uncle with his sisters and brother but really just wants some chicken nuggets. '''Variana Lavellan AU Aeris' adoptive sister. The sibling that has the brain cell. Probably with Aeris 90% of the time in Thedas Unsolved, trying to make sure their dad doesn't die. Alris Lavellan AU Aeris' adoptive younger brother. The meme team (both are soft.) Aeris: "Do I weigh anything to you?" Alris: "No, it's like holding a couple of grapes." Lona and Emer Lavellan AU Aeris' adoptive younger sisters. He would die for them both. Torrigan Cadash AU Aeris' best uncle, best bro? Either way, they are the disaster bi duo™. Trivia * Aeris means "Earth" or "Flowers." It is pronounced like "Aries." * Aeris loves the color gold. He would wear anything gold. Might marry you if you give him something gold. *# His two gold earrings are a gift from the strange doctor in Dark Town, Kirkwall. * Aeris' birthday is Kingsway 14th, 9:18 Dragon (September 14th.) * He is (Demi) Bisexual. * He has a pet Fennec, Finis, and his main mount is a big Hart, named Beets (Beetroot). * Aeris' biggest fear is death of his loved ones. * Varric's nickname for Aeris is "Twinkle Toes." * Aeris' biological name is "Adrian" meaning "Dark One." When adopted into Clan Lavellan, he was given the name "Aeris." * He can speak more Elven than most. He learns more of the language from Solas. * Aeris' biggest weakness and strength is his kindness or naivete. * Aeris is originally from Starkhaven. Gallery Aeris aesthetic.png|Aeris Aesthetic 1 Modern au 3.png|Aeris Aesthetic 2 Aeris aesthetic 3.png|Aeris Aesthetic 3 Aeris remade 42.png|You are my mom (You're my mom!) Boogie woogie woogie Aeris aesthetic 2.png|Aeris Aesthetic 4 Aeris remade 36.png|In time out, probably Aeris remade 33.png|Give them cookies Aeris remade 16.png|A son boy Aeris remade 43.png|An elf and a scout Aeris 8.png|Angery aeris remade 49.png|"Thanks, I hate it." aeris remade 50.png|S L O R P the fam!!!.png|Thedas Unsolved Family aeris tarot png.png|Aeris "The Sun" Tarot aeris 1.png|Aeris Aesthetic 5 THE FAM W NOA.png|The Fam Again (And Noalen running to join) them bad parents.png|Aeris' Biological Parents aeris scars.png|Aeris' Scars Category:Elf Category:Lavellan Category:Rogue Category:Inquisitor Category:Assassin Category:Dorian Romance